Hybrid electric vehicles having an internal combustion engine selectively operable to provide power to the vehicle may disengage, i.e., turn off, the internal combustion engine when the hybrid vehicle is stopped, such as when at a traffic light, and a brake pedal is depressed to apply a braking system of the vehicle. The internal combustion engine will remain disengaged, i.e., turned off, so long as a brake pedal of the vehicle is depressed. Upon the brake pedal being released, the hybrid vehicle engages, i.e., starts, the internal combustion engine. However, if the hybrid vehicle is equipped with a manual transmission, an operator of the hybrid vehicle may remain stopped with the manual transmission out of gear and the brake pedal released, thereby causing the vehicle to engage, i.e., run, the internal combustion engine, which decreases the overall fuel efficiency of the hybrid vehicle.